The Distant Plains
}} Distant Plains is Chapter 10 of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. This is also the Final Chapter for Lyn's Story. Script See Main Article: The Distant Plains/Script. Story As Lyn and co. come within sight of Castle Caelin, they see the final batch of Lundgren's troops standing in their way. Refusing to give up, Lyn asks for everyone's help one last time. After defeating Lundgren and reclaiming the castle, Lyn searches the castle for her grandfather, Lord Hausen. Reissmann, the chancellor of the Caelin family, welcomes her and takes her to see her grandfather. When Lyn steps into the room, Hausen tells her to leave, saying that he'll see no visitors. But after introducing herself, he realizes who she is, and tells her that Lundgren had told him that she was dead. Lyn tells him that her mother and father were slain by bandits, and Hausen apologizes, saying that if he had accepted her parents' love, there wouldn't have been any bandits, and they could've lived together peacefully. Lyn says that even though the end was tragic, her parents and her tribe lead a happy life. Hausen thanks Lyn, and says that he can now die in peace, but Lyn tells him to not give up. She says that on the plains, they said that "illness fails in the face of a strong heart!" She says that they have so much to do, and promises that when he gets better, she'll take him to see the lands her mother loved. This cheers him up, and he agrees that he still has quite a bit of living to do. Later, Kent reports that the physician says that "Lord Hausen looks like a new man. It's like he was never ill. And it's all thanks to you, milady." Florina then appears and tells Lyn that that she had been taken into service by House Caelin, and that they'll be together. Wil also states that he plans to stay, saying that he's "grown quite fond of Lyndis's Legion," That evening, outside of Castle Caelin, Lyn asks Mark if they're leaving. She says that she's not asking them to stay, just that she'll miss them. She says that when she found them on the plains, she had no idea that they'd go through so much together. She tells them that she has the utmost faith that they'll become a master tactician, then tells them goodbye, saying that she's sure they'll see each other again someday. Strategy Initial Enemies Total: 11 *Lundgren (Boss): General L5 w/ Silver Lance, Javelin *1 Brigand L2 w/ Iron Axe *1 Soldier L3 w/ Iron Lance *1 Mage L1 w/ Fire *1 Shaman L3 w/ Flux *3 Archers L3 w/ Iron Bow *2 Mercenaries L2 w/ Iron Sword *1 Knight L3 w/ Iron Lance Reinforcements Total: 5 *Turn 5-9, from the Fort directly east of Lundgren (Note: these appear after the Player Phase, unlike most reinforcements which appear at the beginning of the Player Phase): **1 Cavalier L1 w/ Iron Lance Village *Eastern: Energy Ring Shops Armory *Steel Bow: 720 G *Armorslayer: 1260 G *Heavy Spear: 1200 G *Hammer: 800 G Vendor *Vulnerary: 300 G *Heal: 600 G *Fire: 560 G *Thunder: 700 G *Lightning: 630 G Trivia Gallery File:Lyn versus Lundgren.png|Lyn versus Lundgren Category:The Blazing Blade chapters